poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Exploring Lyoko/The power of Lyoko's secret
This is where they first explore Lyoko and Kadic Academy and Tino learning the secret of X.A.N.A and Aelita in Code Lyoko: The Lost Laboratory. Jeremie: First you got to see Kadic Academy. they all go through the academy, many of the students are stopping and admiring the newcomers to the academy Zoe Trent: Oh, the civilians are admiring us. James: It's probably because we're the first visitors of Kadic Academy to ever arrive for months. Korso: Well, this is quite the place. speaks on radio I'm here. ???: We're tracking your location. Sora: Captain, who you talking to? Korso: his radio away No one. Sora: Okay then. Percy: Hey, not to be offensive but I don't have full belief that King is really the Princesses' father. Thomas: What makes you say that? Percy: Well, I can see him being Princess Celestia' father because he has the same style as her, but I don't see any recumbence to Luna. soon they come to the academy building Tino: This is where I used to attend when I was young. Spike: Wow! Serena: I didn’t know you used to attend her, Tino. Ash: Yeah, that’s so awesome. Right Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika, Pika. Pinkie: This place's even bigger than the one in Canterlot and the University of Ponyville! Rarity: It's more like a combination of the 3! Shining Armor: Well, this was the academy where Tino is used to attend. come in Cadance: Hey, this academy way nicer than any of ours! Ash: Yeah. Pikachu: Pika! Penny Ling: Have you ever seen anything so amazing? Todd: I don't think I have. Maurecia: Amazing! they come into the main science class room ???: Ulrich, would you sit with me. now see a girl named Sissi, who has a crush on Ulrich, she even has plans to win his heart Ulrich: Ah man, Sissi. Tish: who's that? Yuma: Who? Her. That’s Sissi, the annoying girl in our class. Tish; Oh, I didn’t know she had a crush on Ulrich. Tino: I know. Ash: I can’t believe it. Brock: I know Ash. I even know that Serena has a crush on you Ash. Just like Fluttershy is having a crush on Tino. Littlefoot: Yes! That right. Percy: Okay, now I have proof. Sissi: I dreamed to see you being with me, Ulrich. Ulrich: Yeah, well I’ve dreamed about getting my butt kicked by some jealous boys. Lor: Okay, Ulrich take it easy on Sissy because she does love you after all. Ulrich: Ah, Okay I go easy on her. Lor: Much better Sissi: I’ll take Ulrich as my future husband, how fitting. Tish: up Hello. My name is Tish Sissi: Hello there. Tish: Nice to meet you. Tino: This is my friends, Carver, Lor, and Tish. Carver: Hi. Sissi: Hello there. Bubbles: This is such a proud day. Buttercup: Yes. Aelita: Indeed! Akima: a camera out of nowhere This calls for a group photo! the picture Aelita: Of course guys. heroes explore the academy Aelita: Please, go around and check out this great city. all do so Bonnie: Look at this Clement, Kadic Academy' famous inventions! Aelita: Aw yes. One the greatest attractions here. Many of the students are always getting their photo in front of it, these inventions also has a magical touch to it. Feel free to get a photo! Bonnie: Thanks! 2 jump in front of it and the camera snapshots a photo Clement: Awesome! Aelita: Good. James, Rarity, and Zoe. You'll love this. takes them to a building and opens the door revealing a luxurious SPA Rarity: Oh my stars! It's a magnificent SPA!! Zoe Trent: squeals It's beautiful! Lor: This is fantastic! James: May we? Aelita: Go ahead. Rarity: in delight as the 4 race in Aelita: chuckles Rarity: in May: I love it. Dawn: Me 2. Piplup: Piplup. Lor: in Ah relaxing. Zoe Trent: It's absolutely marvelous. gets into the tub as she lies in the warm water 2 SPA attend ends start giving each guest a different treatment as they lie in the tub in a pizza place Carver: down a glass burps Oh man, this pizza is good!! Lor: Yeah! her slice of pizza of his own Way better than the pizzas back home! Tish: her slice of pizza Maurecia: This is the life, uh Todd. Todd: Yeah, you’re right. This is the li… MaureciaOWW! in another part of the school Aelita: From first seeing you, I could tell you have a knack for science. Well, let me show you all something. Ash with the scar from the fire in the camp Myron: Like wow! Dana: It's, healing process. Aelita: Indeed, however, I can't remember how to get it go. Rainbow Dash: Well shoot, We can help y'all figure it out. Aelita: Be my guest. Blossom: off inscription "1. Insert Diamond necklace." Aelita: Yeah, did that. Blossom: reading "2. Place hand on pad" Aelita: Yeah, done that. Blossom: reading "3. Turn diamond quarter to the right and then reverse motion..." Aelita: Yes. Blossom: While keeping your hand on pad? Aelita: Ye...no. Ash: Shoot, well there's yer' problem. Aelita: her land to heal Ash’s scar Dana: Whoa, this is amazing! Aelita: Indeed, these powers were to heal the wound when I was only 10. These were a great way for me to get my memories back to far places without using my powers. Buttercup: Whoa! Edd: out a notepad This is worthy of a noble prize! Rainbow Dash: This is fantastic Aelita Aelita: Thank you. Dazzling: Aelita, what a unique name. in the school view our heroes, Aelita, and Jeremie aright all having a meal in the cafeteria dining hall Twilight Sparkle: This is a great school! I've never been to anyplace like it! Aelita: I glad you love my home. Oh, I would've loved to meet you. Applejack: Listen, Aelita. Ah' know it ain't our bizniz', but what happened to your mother when gotten virtualized? Aelita: My mother was lost, when I was young. Thomas: Oh, I'm so sorry for you. Jeremie: I know, she lost her mother when she got virtualized to Lyoko. Aelita: I remember it vividly. Ash: That is so sad, when my Pikachu passes out when he saved me from a flock of Spearows. Cale: In a way, yes. I swam all the way to Cartton World and then collapsed on the beach. When I woke up, I was now in the Valkyrie. But being humanity’s great hero who created a new planet. Fluttershy: And Cale’s the best guy I could ever meet in my whole life. Aelita: her tea And why is that, my dear? Fluttershy: Because in Australia he told us what happen, so I decided to be his best friend. Korso's men we see Korso's men unloading crates and then taking out M16 rifles Soldier: out one of them and cocks it else Aelita: What do you think? Tino: a firefly on his hand You know, these guys are kind of cute when they aren't causing raging fires. Aelita: Oh Lyoko is slowly falling apart, and we have lost my memories. And I wanted to find out more about the hidden powers of Lyoko, and get a clue about a huge machine that was once below the factory. But I could never get close. Tino: Maybe I could help you out Aelita. Aelita: Really? Tino: Of course, so where is the info your memories back. Aelita: Thank you Tino. walking to the portal to Lyoko Uh, you can go there, right? Tino: Yes, we can go there. Aelita: Oh, good. in the portal Tino go into the portal Aelita: Alright, just follow my lead. transported to Lyoko fight off X.A.N.A’s monsters Tino: Amazing! Aelita: Follow me. fight off X.A.N.A’s monsters again, and Aelita gets inside the tower and access her memories, and she shows the X.A.N.A project, Tino realizes something from Jeremie’s Journal Tino: So, it was the tower that you get in and get your memories back. Aelita: Yes fight off X.A.N.A’s monsters again and been have transported go back to Earth Tino: The history of Lyoko is amazing, Aelita! Aelita: But the light I saw, the machine. What does it say about that? Tino: Let's find out. have find the machine that makes X.A.N.A live, Tino have figured it out. They returned to the lab Tino: The heart of X.A.N.A! It's the heart of X.A.N.A! The secret power, the light you saw, it wasn't a star it was a diamond. the king's necklace Like this! I recognized that Jeremie was talking about, when anyone turns off X.A.N.A, you might die, because he affected you with a virus. Right? Aelita: Yes but when someone turns X.A.N.A back on I wakened. How did you know that? Tino: Well, I knew it because is in……the missing page. Category:Sonic876 Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes